MY KINGKA EPILOG
by sakura-reddevil
Summary: Ini epilog dari my kingka siapa yang nagih ke aku? aku dah pernah nge post cuma kaya nya di apus sama admin jadi ga bisa ngapa-ngapain aku bakal nge post ff dari rabu besok semua ff bakal aku pos sekalian ok pada penasaran kan ma ending nya? tapi epilog nya terdiri dari beberapa part looh tiap part beda judul tapi masih satu tema


**My Kingka Epilogue (Part 1) : I Miss You Yunnie...**

Ini epilog dari My Kingka, epilog nya terdiri dari beberapa short story yang saling nyambung satu sama lain. Jadi epilog nya terdiri dari beberapa ff pendek gitu dan di ceritain kelanjutan hub yunjae ^^ tenang m-preg bakal terjadi di sini ^^

My Kingka Epilogue (Part 1) : I Miss You Yunnie...

Cast : members dbsk

Pairing: always yunjae

Gendre: Humor, Mpreg

Rated: PG 17

South Korea, Seoul awal musim gugur present day…

Pepohonan dihalaman belakang sebuah gedung universitas Nampak mulai berubah warna menjadi warna khas musim gugur. Angin berhembus sedikit dingin menggugurkan dedaunan yang ada diatas pepohonan dengan perlahan jatuh di atas tanah dimana banyak daun berwarna kuning keemasan sehingga membuat hati siapapun terasa hangat.

Nampak di bawah pepohonan segerombolan orang sedang melakukan sesuatu hingga membuat daun yang berguguran semakin berserakan dimana-mana…

~Brruugh~

seorang namja tersungkur bersimbah darah ditumpukan daun berwarna kunging keemasaan… tunggu sebentar…

seorang namja tersungkur bersimbah darah? Apa yang terjadi disini? Bukankah segerombolan namja ini sedang menikmati musim semi? Bagaimana mungkin ada namja yang bersimbah darah? Tolong jangan Tanya apalagi menyalahkan saya, saya hanya author baru di FF ini.

Jika kalian ingin bertanya tolong tanyakan saja pada Author… Bagaimana Author apakah benar ada namja yang bersimbah darah karena menikmati musim semi? Apa benar? Baiklah ini adalah narasi teraneh yang saya bacakan tolong maafkan saya saya hanya narrator baru.

Baiklah kita mulai kembali…

Segerombolan orang yang sedang melakukan "sesuatu" tersebut terdiri dari lima orang namja dan satu yeoja… omoo wait! Ani ani! Ternyata segerombolan namja! Ya namja! Hanya saja namja yang satu ini terlampau cantik! Ok ok saya mengerti author akan saya lanjutkan…

"KEPARAT KAU KIM JAEJOONG! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!" teriak salah seorang namja sambil berusaha menendang namja yang berwajah cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong,

Namun dengan cepat Jaejoong meraih kaki namja terebut dan melemparnya tepat ke arah pohon di belakangnya hingga terdengar bunyi benturan antara tubuh namja tersebut dan pohon yang terdengar menakutkan.

Dan namja tersebut pingsan dengan suksesnya…. Dengan begini sudah dua namja yang Jaejoong buat tak sadarkan diri, dengan santainya ia mengeluarkan seringai menakutkan ala Kim Jaejoong yang membuat siapa pun merinding.

"AAAARRRRRRGHHHHHH" teriak ketiga namja bersamaan, suara teriakan mereka terdengar sangat ketakutan dan penuh rasa horor semoga ketiga namja tersebut selamat dari seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Well Kim Jaejoong mengajar orang bukanlah cara untuk menikmati musim gugur kan? Akh sebaiknya kita jangan menganggu Jaejoong karena sepertinya ia sangat sibuk "menikmati musim seminya"…..

~~~~~~~~~~My Kingka Epilogue: I Miss You Yunnie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hyung, aku dengar kau baru saja menghajar gengk 2PM?" Tanya Junsu saat ia dan Jaejoong melewati koridor kampus Seoul Uni. Tempat dimana genk berandalan kelas kakap yang di ketuai oleh Kim Jaejoong belajar,

"Nee, wae? Aku rasa tidak ada yang salah kan?" jawab Jaejoong acuh tak acuh sambil menatap mata mahasiswa lain

yang menatapnya dengan penuh ketakutan,

"Hyung, kau ini sudah sudah berusia 22 tahun, tugas akhir sudag menantimu kenapa kau masih saja berkelahi?" ujar Junsu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya sedangkan Jaejoong? Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya menanggapi ocehan Junsu,

"Hyung kau sudah bukan leader berandalan SMA yang ada di Seoul ok? Masa kejayaanmu sudah hilang" ujar Junsu sambil menatap Jaejoong,

"Jadi walaupun sekarang aku sudah bukan leader berandalan SMA Seoul artinya aku tidak boleh melawan saat para keparat itu menyerangku Junsu? Kau mau aku dihajar?" Tanya Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan tatapan mematikan,

"Aniyo hyung hanya saja haish! Kau ini sudah mahasiswa tingkat akhir hyuung! Dan kau juga terkenal sebagai salah satu Kingka sekaligus ketua berandalan kampus ini! Haish kenapa imagemu tidak pernah berubah sejak SMA?" Tanya Junsu frustasi,

"Molla" ujar Jaejoong sekali lagi sambil mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya,

"Jae hyung aku dengar kau habis menghajar sekelompok orang, benarkah?" Tanya Changmin yang tiba-tiba saja datang,

"Nee" jawab Jaejoong pendek sambil mengela napasnya,

"Wae?" Tanya Changmin penasaran,

"Ya! Kelima namja itu menggangguku saat aku sedang tidur dibawah pohon jangan salahkan aku jika aku menghajar mereka semua! Lagi pula mereka mengkeroyokku dengan menggunakan senjata kalian harus tahu itu!" ujar Jaejoong tak sabar dan sedikit kesal.

Well aku sudah tak perlu memperkenalkan pemeran utama ff ini bukan? Kalian sudah membaca part sebelumnya kan? Jadi aku rasa kalian semua sudah tahu siapa Kim Jaejoong. Well image The Kingka dan leader berandalan dari semua berandalan nampaknya tidak berubah semenjak SMA dulu, wajar saja karena walaupun Jaejoong masuk ke perguruan tinggi masih saja ada banyak berandalan yang menantangnya berkelahi.

Satu Seoul Uni. Tahu siapa Kim jaejoong, karena insiden dihari pertama ia kuliahlah semua orang tahu dan takut padanya….

~Flashback 4 years ago….~

Hari ini adalah hari pertama kuliah dimulai dan seperti tradisi dimanapun para mahasiswa baru yang masuk ke perguruan tinggi akan berhadapan dengan para senior mereka yang sangat menakutkan dengan kata lain masa orientasi atau OSPEK.

Para mahasiswa baru dengan rapi berbaris di tengah lapangan tak terkecuali bagi genk yang diketuai oleh Jaejoong,

"Yaa! Kalian pikir kalian ini siapa? Seenaknya saja datang telat" ujar salah seorang senior memarahi Jaejoong, Yoochun, Siwon dan Kang In yang memang datang terlambat,

"Ini adalah hari pertama kalian sebagai seorang mahasiswa dan kalian berani datang terlambat?" bentak salah seorang senior yang lain,

Jaejoong yang mendengar gertakan dari para seniornya mempoutkan bibir Cherrynya tanpa menyadari semua orang yang melihatnya harus menahan nafas dan….. nafsunya agar tidak menyerang bibir cherry tersebut.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja, mungkin tadi jalanan terlalu macet atau apa iyakan?" ujar Senior Jisung membela Jaejoong, Yoochun, Siwon dan Kang In,

Jaejoong menatap senior Jisung yang baru saja membelanya, ketika kedua bola mata mereka bertemu Senior Jisung dengan sengaja mengedipkan salah satu matanya pada Jaejoong.

Yoochun, Siwon dan Kang In menghela napas pendek saat melihat pemandangan tersebut, "Satu lagi orang bodoh yang terpesona dengan wajah angel Jaejoong" begitu pemikiran mereka, sedangkan Jaejoong? Ia memutar kedua bola matanya sebal.

Ketika acara orientasi sedang berlangsung, datang segerombolan namja bertampang mirip berandalan dan dengan gaya yang menyebalkan,

"Omoo acaranya sudah dimulai dan kalian tidak menggundangku?" Tanya salah seorang namja yang nampaknya adalah leader dari gerombolan tersebut,

"Pergilah Lee Changmin kau tidak berhak ada disini" ujar senior Jisung menggertak Lee Changmin,

"Jisung-shi, apa kau lupa siapa aku? Aku adalah Lee Changmin penguasa kampus ini dank au tidak berhak mengaturku jika kau masih ingin hidup" ujar Lee Changmin menatap Jisung dengan tatapan mematikan,

Jisung kemudian mengalah dan membiarkan gerombolan yang terdiri dari empat namja penguasa Seoul Uni. Ini mendekati para junior baru mereka.

Semua senior menatap Lee Changmin dan gerombolannya sedikit takut dan was-was, mereka khawatir jika Lee Changmin berbuat macam-macam pada junior baru. Ya Lee Changmin adalah ketua berandalan di kampus ini, semua orang tahu siapa Lee Changmin dan seberapa menakutkannya jadi wajar jika tidak ada satu pun orang yang berani membantah atau mencari masalah dengannya jika masih sayang nyawa.

Lee Changmin kemudian berhenti di hadapan Jaejoong, ia memandangi Jaejoong dengan terpana dan…. Err mesum,

"Siapa namau anak baru? Kau cantik sekali apa kau mau berkencan denganku?" Tanya Lee Changmin sambil tersenyum mesum pada Jaejoong membuat namja cantik ini iritasi,

"Aigooo kenapa kau diam saja? Kalau diam berarti kau mau berkencan denganku" lanjut Lee Changmin sambil menyentuh pipi Jaejoong,

Jisung yang melihatnya sedikit marah namun ia tak berani melawan Lee Changmin, ia tak mau di keroyok didepan umum,

"Kau berhenti menyentuh wajahku sebelum kupatahkan tanganmu" desis Jaejoong tajam namun terdengar oleh Lee Changmin,

Yoochun, Siwon dan Kang In menatap Lee Changmin dengan tatapan berduka cita karena ketiga namja ini tahu jika Lee Changmin akan menemui ajalnya setelah ini,

"Aigooo kasihan sekali dia ckckck masih muda tapi akan segera mati" ujar Siwon dalam hati saat melihat pemandangan tersebut,

"Ckckck, aku turut berduka cita padamu" ujar Yoochun sambil menatap Lee Changmin dengan sendu,

"Satu lagi orang yang akan dibunuh oleh Jaejoong, semoga Tuhan menerimanya disisi-Nya" ujar Kang In sambil menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Mwo? Aigooo hahaha kau sangat lucu aku jadi semakin menyukaimu manis kau harus jadi kekasihku. Joo Kwon, Jinwoong, Seulong pernalkan namja cantik ini adalah kekasihku" ujar Lee Changmin sambil tersenyum,

Ketiga membersnya ikut tersenyum dan setuju jika junior mereka yang satu ini sangat cantik bayangkan saja, mata besar hitam ditambah hidung mancung dengan kulit putih salju dan jangan lupakan bibir cherry yang membuat siapapun harus menahan diri agar tidak menyerangnya.

Jaejoong menatap dingin Lee Changmin, dengan gerakan tiba-tiba ia menendang perut lee Changmin tepat di ulu hatinya hingga membuat namja tinggi tersebut ambruk,

Ketiga membersnya langsung menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan tidak percaya namun sedetik kemudian ketiga namja tersebut menyerang Jaejoong namun di tahan oleh Siwon, Yoochun dan Kang In yang membuat perisai untuk Jaejoong,

"Kau mau kemana senior?" Tanya Yoochun mencekal tangan Joo kwon

"Keparat" ujar Joo Kwon sambil berusaha memukul Yoochun namun saying sebelum ia memukul Yoochun dengan cepat Yoochun memukul perutnya dengan kencang dan membuat Joo Kwon pingsan.

Siwon langsung menendang Seulong hingga membuat namja tersebut terduduk dengan gerakan yang cepat Siwon langsung memukul wajah Seulong hingga membuat namja tersebut tak sadarkan diri,

Kang In langsung menghajar Jinwoong tepat di wajahnya dan memukul perut Jinwoong dengan sangat keras hingga membuat Jinwoong pingsan.

Lee Changmin menatap horor anngotanya yang ambruk ditangan teman-teman Jaejoong, dengan cepat ia kemudian bangkit namun sayang sebelum sempat ia berdiri Jaejoong terlebih dahulu menendang wajahnya hingga ia kembali ambruk untuk kedua kalinya,

Lee Changmin mengerang kesakitan, wajahnya penuh luka lebam berwarna keunguan disudut bibirnya darah mengalir dan bahkan dua giginya patah karena tendangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Lee Changmin dengan sadis dengan tenangnya ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas perut berandalan no 1 dikampus,

"Kau menyebutku manis dan cantik apa kau mau mati?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah iblisnya,

"Mi….Miaann" ujar Lee Changmin memohon ampun pada Jaejoong,

Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan perkataan Lee Changmin dengan sadisnya ia menonjok wajah tersebut hingga membuat Lee Changmin terlihat menggenaskan,

"Dan ini tangan yang menyentuh wajahku?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menggenggam tangan Lee Changmin,

~Kreeeetaaak~

"AAAAARRRRGH" Lee Changmin berteriak sangat kencang saat Jaejoong mematahkan tangannya, tak lama kemudian namja tersebut pingsan dengan keadaan yang menggenaskan,

"Aku sudah mempunyai tunangan maaf saja lagi pula aku tidak sudi memiliki kekasih sepertimu" ujar Jaejoong dengan wajah dingin, ia kemudian menginjak perut Lee Changmin sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi dari lapangan,

Yoochun, Siwon dan Kang In menghela napas mereka dalam-dalam sudah lama juga mereka tidak melihat Jaejoong mengamuk dan mengeluarkan aura iblisnya,

Semua orang yang berada di lapangan sibuk mencerna adegan mengerikan yang baru saja mereka lihat, aura ketakutan kemudian keluar, tatapan tidak percaya dari para senior saat melihat keempat junior baru mereka dengan mudahnya mengalahkan berandalan kelas kakap kampus ini,

"Siapa sebenarnya mereka?" ujar semua orang dalam pikiran mereka,

"Akh! Aku ingat! Namja berwajah cantik itu adalah Kim Jaejoong ia adalah Kingka dan Leader dari semua berandalan SMA di Seoul! Dia adalah legenda berandalan Seoul" ujar salah seorang junior sambil merinding ketakutan,

Semua orang kemudian menatap Jaejoong yang berjalan jauh dengan tatapan tak percaya, bagaimana bisa seorang namja berwajah malaikat seperti itu ternyata adalah seorang legenda berandalan dari Seoul? Dan yaah semenjak kejadian tersebut semua orang takut berdekatan dengan Jaejoong dan Jaejoong resmi menjadi leader dari para berandalan yang ada dikampus karena menggeser singgsana ketua terdahulu yang sukses harus dirawat dirumah sakit selama lebih dari 6 bulan.

Namun tidak semua berandalan suka dengan hal ini banyak diantara mereka yang tertarik untuk menghajar Kim Jaejoong sehingga sekali lagi legenda dari SMA terulang kembali…..

~End Flash Back~

"Hyung jika Yunho hyung tahu kalau kau sama sekali tidak berubah bagaimana?" Tanya Donghae saat mereka semua berkumpul dikantin,

"AKu tidak tahu lagi pula aku tidak perduli dengan pikirannya" jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah kesal,

"Apa kau kesal dengan Yunho hyung karena ia tak menghubungimu?" Tanya Yoochun berniat menggoda leadernya ini,

"Apa kau merindukannya?" Tanya Changmin dengan wajah jahil,

"AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK KESAL DENGAN YUNNIE PABBO ITU DAN AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MERINDUKAN YUNNIE!" teriak Jaejoong sambil berjalan ke arah luar kantin,

"Ia sangat kesal dan merindukan Yunho!" teriak semua anggota Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Huh merindukan Yunnie? Aku tidak perduli dengan namja yang tidak pernah memberi kabar padaku itu!" gerutu Jaejoong kesal,

Yapz Kim Jaejoong memiliki seorang tunangan bernama Jung Yunho yang saat ini sedang berada di Amerika, Yunho pergi ke Amerika untuk menjadi namja yang pantas bersanding dengan Jaejoong namun sejak Yunho pergi ke Amerika hingga detik ini tak pernah satu kali pun namja polos tampan tersebut menghubungi Jaejoong.

"Huh menyebalkan! Bagaimana mungkin aku merindukan namja itu?" gumam Jaejoong sambil membuka lollipop dengan kasar,

_"Joongie tahu? Bibir Joongie sangat manis dibandingkan lollipop ini" ujar Yunho sambil terkekeh,_

"Haish menyebalkan sekali!" ujar Jaejoong yang entah kenapa mengingat perkataan Yunho.

Sepulang kuliah Jaejoong memutuskan untuk lebih cepat pulang karena entah kenapa ledekan Yoochun dan Changmin selalu terekam dalam ingatannya, apakah ia kesal dengan Yunho karena tidak menghubunginya selama ini? Apakah ia merindukan Yunho?

"Aniyo! Aku tidak perduli dengan namja polos pabbo itu!" ujar Jaejoong sambil menggelengkan kepalanya,

Jaejoong kemudian memutuskan pergi ketaman untuk menyegarkan pikirannya, sesampainya ia ditaman ia langsung duduk dibangku taman dan mata besarnya kemudian menangkap mobil ice cream yang sedang berjualan ditaman,

_"Joongie aku mau ice cream, kau mau tidak? Tunggu disini nee Yunnie beli ice cream dulu"_

_"Yunnie sangat senang karena bisa makan ice cream ini dengan Joongie"_

_"Ice cream ini memang manis tapi menurut Yunni Joongie lebih manis daripada ice cream ini"_

_"Joongie harus berjanji jangan pernah makan ice cream tanpa Yunnie"_

_"Omoo joongie ice creamnya di bibirmu….. hahaha Joongie tidak bisa makan ice cream? Sampai berceceran seperti ini" _

Semua ingatan Jaejoong dengan Yunho 4 tahun yang lalu tiba-tiba terlintas dalam pikiran Jaejoong, bagaimana suasana, raut wajah Yunho bahkan detakan jantung Jaejoong saat Yunho menyentuh bibirnya semua masih hangat dalam ingatan namja cantik ini.

Jaejoong kemudian berjalan meninggalkan taman sebelum ia mengingat semua kejadian 4 tahun silam.

"Aku pulaang" ujar Jaejoong sambil membuka pintu keluarga Jung, ya meskipun Yunhi pergi ke Amerika, Mrs. Jung tidak mengijinkan Jaejoong pergi dari rumahnya bahkan setiap hari ia mengajarkan Jaejoong memasak, mencuci piring, menyapu dan kegiatan para istri pada umumnya,

"Selamat datang Tuan muda Jaejoong, Tuan besar dan Nyonya besar Jung sedang pergi ke Jepang selama tiga hari mianhe tidak bisa memberi tahu Tuan terlebih dahulu karena ada urusan mendadak" jelas Maid Yoona,

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, ia kemudian berjalan ke ruang tamu dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang empuk,

"kenapa hari ini aku banyak mengingat tentangnya?" gumam Jaejoong frustasi sambil menggosokkan tangannya ke wajah cantiknya,

Jaejoong membuka mata indahnya perlahan dan menatap ruang tamu besar dikediaman keluarga Jung,

_"Ha ha Joongie sangat gampang di peluk"_

_"Andweee! Jangan pisahkan Yunnie dari Joong Ahjumma Kim… Yunnie mohon"_

_"Jinjja? Joongie mau bertunangan dengan Yunnie?"_

_"Joongie yang paling cantik didunia"_

_"Ya! Minnie Joongie adalah malaikat! Bagaimana mungkin dia itu iblis?"_

_"Haish Joongie mau pergi dan tidak mengajak Yunnie?"_

_"Pokoknya Joongie harus sekamar dengan Yunnie titik!"_

Jaejoong mengerang frustasi karena semakin lama bayangan akan Yunho semakin terlintas di pikirannya, diruangan ini tempat pertama kali Yunho dan Jaejoong bertemu…. Jaejoong yang menolak bertunangan dengan Yunho….. Yunho yang memeluk Jaejoong,….. Yunho yang mencium Jaejoong….. semua ingatan ini membuat Jaejoong menjadi gila dan kesal, dengan cepat ia berlari ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya,

"Wae? Wae?" gumam Jaejoong lirih sambil jatuh terduduk, ia kemudian menjambak rambut hitamnya dengan keras menahan agar air matanya tak tumpah,

Matanya kemudian menyapu kamarnya yang juga merupakan kamar Yunho disini 4 tahun yang lalu Yunho dan Jaejoong tidur sambil berpelukan,

_"Selamat pagi Joongie, Yunnie rasa hari ini adalah hari yang terindah karena wajah Joongie adalah wajah pertama yang _

_Yunnie lihat"_

_"Yunnie ingin memeluk Joongie selama tidur"_

_"Joongie, Yunnie rasa Tuhan sangat menyayangi Yunnie karena ia telah mengirimkan malaikan tercantiknya untuk Yunnie"_

_"Ha ha Yunnie rasa ibu peri sangat baik jadi ia mengabulkan doa Yunnie untuk bisa bersama Joongie dimalam ini"_

_"Yunnie janji akan selalu bersama Joongie apapun yang terjadi"_

_"Omoo lihat bintangnya tidak ada kenapa ya? Akh Yunnie rasa semua bintang malu memperlihatkan dirinya karena ada Joongie habis Joongie lebih cantik dan bersinar daripada bintang yang ada dilangit"_

_"Tuhan… Yunnie mohon ijinkan Yunnie bersama Joongie selamanya…"_

_"Menurut Yunnie hal yang terindah didunia ini adalah saat Yunnie menutup mata wajah terakhir yang Yunnie lihat adalah wajah Joongie dan ketika Yunnie membuka mata wajah yang pertama kali Yunnie lihat adalah wajah Joongie" _

_"Uljima… jangan menangis…. Yunnie berjanji Yunnie akan datang menjemput Yunnie saat Yunnie menjadi namja yang pantas untuk Joongie…. Saranghae Joongie… Jongmal saranghae…"_

"WAE? WAE? KENAPA WAJAHMU TIDAK MAU PERGI DARI PIKIRANKU? KENAPA INGATANKU SELALU PENUH DENGANMU? DENGAN CANDAMU DENGAN TAWAMU! WAE!" teriak jaejoong sambil terisak sedih…. Jaejoong menangis dengan keras…. Seorang berandalan kelas kakap Seoul menangis karena Yunho….

"Wae? Kenapa aku harus menangis karenamu? Kenapa Yunnie? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku selama 4 tahun? Wae? Tidakkah kau rindu padaku? Wae? Aku merindukanmu Yunnie…. Aku sangat merindukanmu….. ku mohon hubungi aku… angkat telponku… jawab emailku agar aku tahu jika kau masih mencintaiku…" isak Jaejoong sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajahnya…

Selama 4 tahun ini tak jarang Jaejoong menangis karena merindukan Yunhonya…. Selama 4 tahun ini Yunho tak pernah

menghubungi Jaejoong sekalipun Jaejoong mengiriminya email setiap hari… telpon dan pesan singkat Jaejoong pun tak pernah dibalas oleh Yunho.

Jaejoong menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memukul pelan dadanya yang terasa sesak akan kerinduannya pada Yunho… Kim Jaejoong sangat merindukan Jung Yunho… Yunnienya…

~~~~~~~~~Epilogue My Kingka: I Miss You Yunnie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
